


Is she dead

by orphan_account



Series: Is she dead [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Adventure, Dead?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Horror, Love, Mystery, Mystery text, One Year Later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis went missing after spending time with her friends, one year later when others came back, Alison founded dead, or at least girls though that... But they keep get mystery text messages, By someone A. Who is it??





	Is she dead

Set in the suburban town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, the series follows the lives of five high school girls: Spencer Hastings, Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields, whose clique falls apart after the leader of the group, Alison, goes missing.

One year later, the remaining estranged friends are reunited as they begin receiving messages from a mysterious villain named "A" and later from "A.D.", who threatens and tortures them for the mistakes they have made before and after Alison's death. At first, they think it is Alison herself, but after her body is found, the girls realize that it is somebody else who wants revenge.

 


End file.
